


safe in his arms

by svgurl410



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Clark's back from the dead.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	safe in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2008 as a request in a fic meme

He couldn't believe it ... everyone said it was impossible. That Superman was dead. "No Bruce, he's not coming back." They told him that repeatedly.

Yet he refused to listen. He knew in his deepest of hearts that Superman, that _Clark_ was not gone. Couldn't be. Why he felt that way ... he couldn't explain. Nobody believed him, thought he was going crazy.

But he had been right. Clark was standing there, more than a little scruffy ... but he was _alive_. Which was really all that mattered.

Standing on the sidelines, he watched as Clark reunited with the rest of the team. "Lurking in the shadows as usual, eh, Bruce?" is what Clark would probably tell him, if he wasn't so occupied with the rest of them.

However, he wasn't upset ... he'd get his time eventually.

And get it he did. It was Bruce that Clark went home with, neither man speaking a word until they were in the safety of the Wayne Manor. Alfred was only too pleased to see Clark alive and more determined that ever to feed him. The promise of Alfred's wonderful cooking was too much for Clark to resist.

While Alfred was cooking, Clark and Bruce finally had a chance to talk.

"I knew you weren't dead," were the first words that came out of Bruce's mouth.

A smile quirked Clark's lips. "I did die, Bruce."

A scowl crossed Bruce's face but before he could say anything, Clark leaned forward and captured Bruce's lips with his own. It had been far too long since Bruce had been able to experience this so he let himself enjoy the moment.

Pulling away only when air was necessary, he said firmly, "Don't ever do that again."

"What? Die?" Clark teased, blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yes," Bruce responded, "It's very annoying ... so you're not allowed to do it again."

"I'll try to restrain myself," Clark retorted, chuckling.

Bruce nodded, satisfied, choosing to ignore the slight sarcasm in the tone.

Instead, he kissed Clark again, reveling in the fact that his lover was finally home. With him.

Where he belonged.


End file.
